Jerza Love Fest 2015
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Day 6 : Midnight. La journée avait commencé de façon tout à fait banale. Mais les douze coups de minuit ont toujours été un peu maudits, surtout quand l'héroïne est jeune, belle et solitaire.
1. Day 1 - Lust

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, me revoilou ! J'ai vu ça quelque part et j'ai eu une petite idée, et sachant que le stress des partiels imminents me file de l'inspiration à tout va, voici un petit OS de mon cru pour le premier jour de la Jerza Love Fest 2015. Comment ça, c'est pour les anglais ? Moi je dis, c'est pour tous ceux qui aiment le Jerza ! *brandit le poing* Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec mon niveau d'anglais, je ne saisis pas forcément toutes les nuances que peut impliquer un thème, mais c'est pas grave. Et au vu du thème de ce premier jour (« Lust »), il me paraît évident que les organisateurs étaient en manque de lemon et de tendresse adulte. Bon, bonne lecture, et à plus ! (Par contre, aucune idée si les autres jours suivront. Dans quelques années peut-être ? Qui sait...)

* * *

DAY 1 : LUST

* * *

Détruire la guilde noire avait été aisé. Depuis la chute des trois puissances majeures du Monde Souterrain – à savoir Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart et Tartaros -, les ennemis qui leur donnaient du fil à retordre se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Oh, ils avaient bien eu quelques sueurs froides lors du cas Avatar, mais Fairy Tail avait fait son grand retour pile au bon moment.

Cependant, cette guilde noire en particulier était dite posséder un Artefact magique de niveau 7. Pour donner une petite idée de sa puissance destructrice potentielle, Etherion était un Artefact de niveau 10 : capable de rayer un pays de la carte en quelques secondes. Et même si celui qu'ils cherchaient n'était que de niveau 7, il était tout de même à un pauvre rang d'écart du Nirvana – classé niveau 8.

En somme, cet Artefact pouvait détruire une ville de la taille de Crocus en un clin d'œil.

Si Artefact il y avait. Parce qu'ils avaient beau passer le QG de la guilde criminelle au peigne fin, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

« Hé, bande de nazes, y'a un truc bizarre ici, les interpella Sorano par télépathie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Jellal.  
\- Je sais pas trop. Mais ça pue la magie noire à des kilomètres. »

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour tous se retrouver. La mage aux cheveux blancs pointa d'un doigt blasé un objet derrière elle. Qui les laissa perplexes.

« Un miroir ?, osa finalement Meldy.  
\- C'est pas un miroir, la coupa Sorano d'une voix sèche.  
\- Ça y ressemble pas mal, pourtant, renifla Erik d'une voix suintant l'ironie.  
\- C'est pas un miroir, Face de Serpent !, s'énerva l'ex-mage Constellationniste. Ça ne montre pas ton reflet.  
\- Comment ça ?, questionna le Maître de Crime Sorciere.  
\- J'ai vu Yukino, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air inquiet.  
\- Ta frangine ? », s'étonna Sawyer.

Jellal fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir profondément car Richard se déplaça – d'une façon étonnamment leste pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence – et se positionna devant le miroir. Il poussa aussitôt une exclamation et des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« Wally ! Mon adoré petit frère ! »

Le bleu sursauta à l'entente du nom de son ancien ami. Une ombre de culpabilité passa dans ses iris, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le ramenait _à cette époque_.

« Maître, je pense que ce miroir n'a rien de maléfique, larmoya Richard. Il ne montre à chacun que les membres de sa famille !  
\- Moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit si inoffensif. », déclara Meldy.

Sur ces mots, elle prit la place du géant roux devant la glace. Elle ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que personne d'autre n'était capable de voir.

« Meldy ?, s'inquiéta Jellal. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa question tira la rose de son état de transe. Elle tourna vers lui un regard mouillé qui lui était familier.

« J'ai vu Ul'... Ul' comme quand j'étais petite.  
\- Quoi ? », souffla-t-il, estomaqué.

Sans y penser, ses pieds le portèrent face au miroir. Mais ce ne fut pas Ultear qu'il vit en face de lui.

Erza lui sourit .Avec sa chevelure unique cascadant dans son dos et sa robe d'un violet pâle, elle était le double parfait de la femme qu'il avait revu sur cette plage un an auparavant, après qu'elle ait disparu pendant sept ans. Il crut d'abord à un faux. Mais la gentillesse teintée de tristesse qui brillait au fond des iris bruns le fit se rendre à l'évidence.

L'image ne pouvait pas être une simple illusion créée pour le leurrer. Elle était trop réelle – trop authentique.

« Hé, il y a quelque chose de gravé, là. », indiqua Erik.

Le bleu s'arracha avec difficulté à sa vision d'une Erza lui souriant de bon cœur – il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir pleurer que c'en était assez désarçonnant. Parce que leurs rencontres suivaient toujours le même scénario – comme un disque rayé. Il la mettait en colère, il se battaient – verbalement ou physiquement – et elle finissait par verser ces larmes qui lui tordaient le cœur.

L'inscription était vieillotte, presque effacée. Ce fut Macbeth, aux yeux habitués à l'obscurité, qui la déchiffra.

 _Riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej._

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?, grogna Sawyer.  
\- C'est de l'Alte Sprache, les informa Jellal. Une langue magique ancienne.  
\- Ca ne répond pas à la question, s'impatienta Sorano.  
\- Hum, réfléchit le bleu. Je suppose qu'on pourrait le traduire par _Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir_. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le Maître de la guilde indépendante repensa à ce que lui avait montré le miroir – rien de bien surprenant, au final. Evidemment qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir Erza. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Surtout, il voulait la faire sourire, de ce sourire si beau – et si rare depuis que Simon était mort.

La culpabilité enfonça une nouvelle fois ses griffes dans son cœur meurtri, lui rappelant douloureusement _pourquoi_ il n'était pas autorisé à assouvir ce désir. Derrière lui, inconscient du trouble intérieur de leur chef, les membres de Crime Sorciere s'occupaient à se vanner les uns les autres.

« Dis donc, Erik, susurra Sorano avec un sourire sardonique, je me demande ce que tu verrais, toi, là-dedans...  
\- Rien, trancha le susnommé. Je ne suis pas une lopette dans ton genre.  
\- Je parie sur quelque chose de violet, lança Sawyer.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas trancher la question ? », demanda joyeusement la blanche.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle expédia d'une bourrade le Dragon Slayer en direction du miroir. Celui-ci se rattrapa à Macbeth, qui chercha du regard à quoi se raccrocher. Richard tendit – trop tard – une main salvatrice et Meldy fit par réflexe un bond de côté, laissant le duo s'étaler en plein sur leur leader aux cheveux bleus, toujours pris dans ses macabres réflexions.

Jellal se sentit brutalement partir en avant. La surface du miroir se rapprocha à une vitesse vertigineuse et il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Son torse s'enfonça dans un sol moelleux. Il rouvrit les paupières d'un coup.

Le QG de la guilde noire avait disparu. Ses compagnons également. Il était seul, dans un endroit d'une blancheur immaculée. Se redressant en position assise, il sentit sous ses paumes une douceur extrême. Des plumes. De toutes petites plumes blanches, semblable à du duvet.

Il se releva lentement. Le sol de plumes s'étendait à l'infini. Le monde semblait n'avoir ni fin ni commencement. Il existait, tout simplement.

Il fit quelques pas et se rendit compte d'un détail : il était nu. Cela aurait pu le gêner, mais ne sentant aucune présence, il se détendit.

A bien y regarder, il repéra un éclat étrange loin devant et décida de marcher dans cette direction. Après un temps qui lui sembla court et long à la fois, il se stoppa devant un objet familier. Le fameux miroir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne vit rien d'autre que son propre reflet. Faisant le tour de la glace, il chercha du regard l'inscription gravée. Elle était là, au même endroit.

Il fronça les sourcils. La phrase ne commençait-elle pas par _Riséd_ ? Il déchiffra difficilement les lettres penchées.

 _Ivuossa riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej._

Il y avait un mot en plus. Il fit mentalement une traduction sommaire. _Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir assouvi_.

Le désir assouvi ? Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiais ? Le miroir lui avait montré Erza. Dans ces conditions, qu'était donc son « désir assouvi » ?

Une autre réflexion traversa son esprit. Il était tombé sur le miroir et s'était retrouvé dans ce monde étrange. S'il traversait cet autre miroir, retournerait-il d'où il était venu ? Il tendit le bras devant lui. Sa paume rencontra une surface bien réelle. Quand il retira sa main, une marque subsista quelques instants sur la glace.

 _Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir assouvi._

Devait-il « assouvir son désir » pour pouvoir traverser à nouveau le miroir ?

Un mouvement fugace, quelque part à côté de son reflet, attira son attention. Ses espoirs se ravivèrent. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qui bougeait ! Il colla presque son nez à la vitre pour tenter d'en distinguer les détails. La forme grandit, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un être humain aux longs cheveux rouges.

Il lâcha un soupir. Voilà que le miroir recommençait à lui montrer Erza. Il releva les yeux et se raidit. Sous les pas d'Erza, le sol en plumes s'affaissait légèrement. Comment un reflet pouvait-il faire cela ? A moins que...

Lentement, Jellal se tourna vers l'arrière. Pour la première fois, le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

Elle était nue, remarqua-t-il. Ses joues chauffèrent et il détourna honteusement le regard, fixant les plumes entre ses pieds nus. Une paume tiède se posa sur son torse.

« Jellal... », murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il était paralysé. Ses iris verts se bloquèrent sur les lèvres rosées et humides, à peine entrouvertes. Le pouce d'Erza glissa contre sa peau, en une caresse infime. Il frissonna. Ferma les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était doux, pensa-t-il. La rousse exhala contre sa bouche et le parfum lui fit tourner la tête. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches semblables à de la soie, en enserrant une poignée dans une pulsion possessive. Il se colla à elle et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ils s'embrassèrent tant et si bien que leur fougue les fit chuter dans le lit de plumes sous leurs pieds. Les mains de Jellal empaumèrent les joues de sa compagne tandis qu'il fondait encore et encore sur ses lèvres, insatiable.

La suite fut un flou étrange où se mêlèrent chaleur, gémissements et complétion. Un bras autour de la taille d'Erza, sa tête posée sur son ample poitrine qui portait les marques de son adoration, il ferma les yeux et laissa son cœur baigner dans un cocon bienheureux.

« Jellal ! Jellal ! »

Il rouvrit des yeux surpris pour trouver au-dessus de lui Meldy qui le secouait comme un prunier, une moue paniquée sur le visage. Son premier réflexe conscient fut de vouloir cacher son anatomie dévoilée quand il remarqua qu'il était habillé.

Il était de retour dans le QG de la guilde noire. A quelques pas de là, le miroir était debout à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il cligna des yeux, se remémorant les moments de pure extase qu'il venait de passer.

« Bon sang, Jellal, s'exclama la rose d'une voie plus aigüe que la normale, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Tu t'es effondré en le touchant et tu ne te réveillais pas, et Erik n'entendait plus ce qui se passait dans ta tête et je ne sentais plus rien même avec mon Lien Sensoriel branché sur toi, et, et... »

La voix de la jeune fille diminua jusqu'à disparaître et il crut entendre un sanglot étouffé.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses comme Ul' », murmura-t-elle.

Après un long moment qu'il passa à consoler Meldy, il vit Richard s'approcher, s'enquérant de ce qu'ils devaient faire du miroir.

« Détruisez-le. », décida-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer si un tel objet tombait entre les mauvaises mains. Malgré tout, le bleu ressentit une petite pointe de gratitude mêlée de culpabilité, à l'idée de détruire la chose qui lui avait accordé de si beaux souvenirs.

Une question étrange le tarauda toutefois.

Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme vierge ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui ont un sentiment de déjà-vu, oui, c'est bien inspiré du Miroir du Riséd d'Harry Potter. Et « Alte Sprache », ça veut dire « Ancien Langage » en allemand. Comment ça, je ne me foule pas ?!

 **Rapport à mes autres écrits :  
** _Mariage arrangé_ est abandonné (mes plus plates excuses à ceux qui attendaient la suite).  
 _Distorsion_ aura une suite (faut juste que je la trouve, cette suite).  
 _La bibliothèque des fées_ est terminée.  
 _Recueil Mystwalker_ aura une suite également (pause momentanée jusqu'au 18 décembre pour cause de partiels, les prochains OS sont déjà sur le feu).  
 _Unisson Link_ aura un dernier chapitre puis je le termine (déjà à moitié écrit).


	2. Day 6 - Midnight

**Note de l'auteur :** Wouah, j'ai tout écrit d'un bloc ! Et en... trois heures pile poil. Mais à part ça je suis censée réviser, hein. Faut croire que respirer dans un mouchoir imbibé d'huiles essentielles destinées à déboucher un nez bouché par la crève, ça a le même effet qu'un bon shoot. Bref. Après le jour 1 (Lust), voici le jour 6 (Midnight). Oui, je sais, c'est pas logique. M'en fous.

* * *

DAY 6 : MIDNIGHT

* * *

Les nuages s'accumulaient de façon menaçante quand Erza jeta un œil vers le ciel au travers de la vitrine du café. La jeune serveuse pria pour qu'il ne pleuve pas avant qu'elle ne soit rentrée chez elle – son parapluie était cassé. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et le son des premières gouttes heurtant l'asphalte réduisit à néant ses espérances.

La nuit était tombée quand elle sortit de son lieu de travail par la porte de service. La pluie tombait toujours et ne semblait pas disposée à s'interrompre le temps qu'elle rentre à la maison. Soupirant, elle se résigna à courir.

L'air était froid et les réverbères trop espacés à son goût. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et l'immeuble où elle vivait se profila dans l'ombre régnante. Malgré tout, elle ne put se défaire du sentiment que quelqu'un la suivait. Un éclair zébra le ciel et elle sursauta. Secouant la tête, elle se répéta d'arrêter de penser à des choses stupides et sprinta jusqu'à la porte du vieux bâtiment.

Après avoir pris une douche chaude et s'être enveloppée dans son pyjama préféré – le rose et violet, bien douillet -, elle se prépara un chocolat chaud et le but en regardant les gouttes d'eau frapper la fenêtre avec violence. La tasse vide prit place dans l'évier et la rousse bailla en se détournant de la vitre.

Un nouvel éclair illumina l'extérieur, révélant fugacement l'ombre qui se tenait debout dans la tempête, les yeux braqués sur la fenêtre où se tenait la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Erza quitta avec soulagement le lycée surpeuplé – où elle effectuait heureusement sa dernière année – et se dirigea vers le quartier où se trouvait le café qui l'employait à mi-temps. Elle en profita pour passer à la banque et vérifier son compte. La somme dérisoire qu'il contenait la déprima. Si elle soustrayait son loyer de sa paye mensuelle, il lui restait tout juste de quoi manger. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait se racheter un parapluie, pensa-t-elle en contemplant le ciel gris.

Le _Eight Island_ était un petit café sans prétention, tenu par un vieil homme à la retraite. Il l'avait embauchée comme serveuse deux ans auparavant et elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'acquitter de son travail sans aucune bavure.

Une tête bleue était présente dans la salle quand elle y entra. C'était un habitué qui venait tous les jours depuis quelques mois. Il prenait toujours la même chose – un café long avec une cuillère de sucre et deux de lait. Elle discutait parfois avec lui de choses et d'autres – le temps, les vacances, les évènements sportifs... Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient amis – elle ne connaissait même pas son nom -, mais elle appréciait la facilité de leurs conversations. L'homme possédait une aura apaisante qui la faisait se sentir sécure – une chose assez rare.

Le vent soufflait en rafales quand elle quitta le café le soir même. Une bourrasque lui expédia une pluie drue en plein visage et elle dut quasiment se stopper au milieu du trottoir, son sac serré contre elle et le col de son manteau remonté le plus haut possible, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une enseigne au néon clignota quelque part au loin, affichant la date et l'heure en vert fluo.

 **5/12 00 : 04**

Elle avait dix-huit ans depuis quatre minutes. En guise de cadeau, le ciel lui expédia une autre rafale gelée en pleine figure. Elle s'essuya les yeux et reprit sa longue marche à destination de son appartement.

Une ombre se dressa soudain devant elle et elle se stoppa d'un bloc. C'était un homme, enveloppé d'un manteau sombre. Il était trempé, mais n'avait pas l'air très gêné par la pluie battante. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle recula par réflexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Un éclair éclaira la scène d'une lueur macabre, révélant un sourire tordu par deux immenses canines et deux yeux injectés de sang. Terrifiée, Erza fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Elle passa le coin de la rue et se stoppa, les mains sur les genoux et la respiration haletante. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? De telles dents ne pouvaient être que postiches. Ou bien elle avait mal vu.

Elle allait se redresser quand elle se figea. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre dans son dos. Lentement, elle se retourna. L'homme était là. Le regard de la jeune femme se fixa sur sa bouche. Les crocs étaient bien là. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Il en fit un en avant.

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt, ne se souciant plus de savoir où elle allait. Ces crocs étaient trop réels pour être des faux. Elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau, se rattrapa à un poteau, continua sa course folle. Son poursuivant tomba brutalement du ciel devant elle, les babines retroussées. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et obliqua dans une ruelle adjacente. Une main griffue lui arracha son sac. Elle trébucha en continuant de courir, n'osant pas regarder derrière elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Un mur se dressa face à elle et elle chercha frénétiquement un passage, une porte, quelque chose pour s'échapper. Un grognement retentit derrière elle et elle fit volte-face, regardant l'homme-bête qui s'avançait dans sa direction, à demi-courbé. La lumière pâlotte d'une vieille enseigne de bar révéla le sourire torve barré par les deux canines. Un filet de bave coulait d'un coin de sa bouche.

Elle recula, sentit son dos heurter le mur. Paralysée par la terreur, elle vit le monstre se rapprocher pas à pas. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle glissa le long du mur. Une main aux ongles pointus se dirigea vers son visage et elle sentit la panique, cette vieille compagne de son enfance, ressurgir avec force alors que sa respiration devenait incohérente.

Des points blancs dansèrent dans son champ de vision. Les crocs pointus descendirent vers elle.

Erza se sentit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les paupières dans un cocon chaud. A demi-endormie, elle tira un peu plus la couette au-dessus d'elle et se tourna sur le côté, refusant d'abandonner son lit douillet tout de suite. Elle se fit la réflexion que son oreiller n'était pas comme d'habitude et y enfonça sa joue. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dehors et la vision d'une bouche ornée de canines terrifiantes la fit se redresser dans une exclamation horrifiée.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, remarqua-t-elle. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son angoisse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Où était le monstre à crocs de bête ? Sa respiration devint erratique et elle se recroquevilla sur le lit, incapable de penser clairement.

Des bras chauds se posèrent sur son épaule, accroissant encore la vitesse de son souffle. Des points blancs papillonnèrent devant ses yeux.

« Là, ma belle, là... Ça va aller, c'est fini. », chuchota doucement une voix chaude.

Une main caressa ses cheveux, glissa sur sa nuque puis son dos, avant de remonter et de redescendre encore, en un rythme apaisant.

« Calme-toi, reprit la voix. Calme-toi, ma belle, tout va bien. »

Les mots, gentiment prononcés, finirent par faire effet et les points blancs disparurent. Son souffle ralentit et se stabilisa alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre un torse chaud, épuisée. Elle rouvrit les yeux après un long moment et leva la tête.

La surprise la laissa muette. L'habitué du _Eight Island_ la regarda avec compassion. Sa main passa de son dos à son visage et il lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-il sans répondre.

La fatigue pesait sur son corps comme une chape de plomb et elle ne désirait rien d'autre que se recoucher entre les draps confortables. Mais le souvenir de l'homme-bête la retint.

« Ce type..., murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.  
\- Il ne reviendra pas, ma belle. Je peux te l'assurer, déclara le bleu.  
\- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ?! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

La peur lui nouait les entrailles. Plus jamais elle ne voulait avoir affaire au monstre qui l'avait poursuivie pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Son interlocuteur la regarda d'un air grave, l'air d'hésiter sur sa réponse.

« Parce que je l'ai tué, ma belle. Crois-moi, tu ne le verras plus jamais.  
\- ... Tué ? », répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Une vague de soulagement manqua la faire tomber à la renverse. S'il était mort, il ne la poursuivrait plus et elle ne le reverrait effectivement jamais. L'anxiété s'immisça toutefois. Il l'avait _tué_ ? Comme dans meurtre ? Assassinat ?

« Tu as peur de moi ? », s'enquit son sauveur d'une voix douce.

Elle le dévisagea quelque peu craintivement. Même le tatouage rouge brique qui lui traversait la moitié droite du visage n'enlevait rien à la gentillesse qui émanait de lui. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Comment vous avez fait pour le... », questionna-t-elle en butant sur le dernier mot.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du bleu.

« Pour tuer un vampire – parce que c'en était un, ma belle -, il faut en être un soi-même. », expliqua-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette révélation. Un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa et elle s'écarta brutalement de lui, mettant entre eux le plus de distance possible. Désormais séparés par une largeur de matelas, ils s'observèrent en silence.

« Vous... Vous en êtes un aussi ? », articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha la tête en réponse. Elle gémit.

« Alors vous aussi... Vous aussi vous voulez... Quoi ? Me sucer le sang ? »

Un soupir échappa à l'homme en face d'elle.

« Au début – au tout début, il y a plusieurs mois –, j'en avais l'intention. Mais je ne pouvais pas te toucher : tu n'avais pas encore dix-huit ans et nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre aux enfants – c'est viscéral. J'ai donc décidé d'attendre et pour ne pas te perdre de vue, je me suis assuré de toujours me rendre à l'endroit où j'étais certain de te trouver.  
\- Le _Eight Island_ , murmura-t-elle en comprenant.  
\- Oui, le café où tu travaillais. Sauf qu'à force de te voir, de te suivre, de te parler... J'ai développé pour toi une affection qui me dépasse, ma belle, sourit-il. Au point que je ne peux plus penser vouloir te faire subir ce à quoi tu as échappé de justesse. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, une rougeur timide teinte ses joues à l'entente de cette confession. Sans parler de cette façon qu'il avait de l'appeler _ma belle_... Ne voulant pas y penser plus en profondeur, elle posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que tu as un sang spécial, ma belle. Un sang capable de rendre surpuissant celui qui le boira – au point de concurrencer même le Roi des vampires. »

Les vampires avaient un Roi ? Elle essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait le monde des buveurs de sang dans les best-sellers internationaux récemment parus – une histoire à l'Américaine, avec des vampires qui brillaient au soleil. Il y avait bien trop de différences avec ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

« Comment ça se fait que mon sang soit comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle en observant l'entrelacs bleuté dans le creux de son poignet.  
\- Je ne sais pas, ma belle, avoua-t-il. Il y a peut-être une part de génétique, mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi certains humains naissent ainsi.  
\- Il y en a d'autres ?, releva-t-elle. Des... comme moi ?  
\- Je n'en connais qu'un. Une, pour être précise. Mais elle a été transformée en vampire bien avant que je ne sois né. »

Erza pâlit à ces mots.

« Transformée ?, répéta-t-elle en écho.  
\- Calme-toi, ma belle, intervint-il d'une voix inquiète. Tu respires trop vite.  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on me morde, qu'on me boive le sang, je- je... Je veux juste retourner à ma vie d'avant, ma vie _normale_ ! »

Le bleu l'enserra à nouveau dans son étreinte et lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

« Calme-toi, ma belle, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je te jure que personne ne te transformeras. Personne ne boira ton sang si tu ne le veux pas. Je les en empêcherai. Calme-toi, ma belle, susurra-t-il presque comme une mélopée. Calme-toi... »

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure et il faut dire que la chaleur relaxante de son sauveur y était pour beaucoup. Il la berça longtemps – peut-être pendant des heures -, jusqu'à ce que son souffle redevienne régulier et que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Elle sentit qu'il la portait à demi avant de l'allonger sous les draps et de rabattre la couverture jusque sous son menton. Elle se tourna sur le côté et agrippa sa manche entre deux doigts quand il se recula.

« Ton nom, murmura-t-elle, l'esprit déjà dans les limbes du pré-sommeil. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom. »

Il sourit et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, puis la reposa près de son visage, sur l'oreiller. Ce faisant, il se pencha et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille.

 _Jellal._

* * *

En se réveillant à nouveau dans le lit qui n'était pas le sien, Erza mit moins de temps à se rappeler des évènements qui l'y avaient conduite. Assis au bout du lit, Jellal lui adressa un sourire en la voyant se redresser.

« Tu as faim ?, s'enquit-il alors qu'elle baillait, une main devant la bouche. J'ai commandé des croissants. »

Effectivement, une odeur de pâte chaude lui emplit les sinus et son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, la faisant rougir. Elle se leva et avisa une horloge murale dans une autre pièce. Minuit sept – elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être le matin. Sa vie avait déraillé et ne semblait pas tout à fait prête à repartir comme avant.

Les croissants étaient délicieux et elle vida le plat, se sentant un peu coupable de tout manger, malgré le fait qu'il lui avait assuré n'avoir pas besoin de se sustenter. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil où elle avait pris place et laissa une torpeur bienvenue l'envahir à nouveau – on était au milieu de la nuit, après tout. Elle bailla et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, prête à se recoucher. Jellal prit place à côté d'elle, un air grave sur le visage.

« Ma belle, il faut que je t'explique plusieurs choses, commença-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ton sang ? Comme quoi il peut rendre un vampire surpuissant ?  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Le type d'hier et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir voulu te trouver.  
\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama-t-elle, un trémolo dans la voix. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un autre ?  
\- Pas qu'un autre, ma belle. Les humains comme toi n'apparaissent qu'une fois tous les quatre ou cinq cents ans.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, s'impatienta-t-elle, l'anxiété revenant faire des nœuds avec ses entrailles.  
\- Ça veut dire que tous les vampires de cette planète sont à ta poursuite, ma belle. », souffla-t-il.

Le choc fut si grand qu'il l'empêcha de paniquer.

« Quoi ? »

Elle cligna les yeux, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Mais vous... Vous n'êtes pas _si_ nombreux, n'est-ce pas ?, tenta-t-elle.  
\- Pour ce que j'en sais, nous sommes au minimum des milliers, répondit-il en secouant la tête.  
\- Mais... Mais... Comment je vais faire, alors ? »

Jellal se mordit la lèvre.

« Il y a une solution très simple. Mais je pense que tu ne seras pas d'accord.  
\- Laquelle ? Quelle solution ?, s'enquit-elle.  
\- Il faudrait que tu laisses un vampire boire ton sang. Une gorgée suffirait. Tu serais alors marquée comme lui appartenant et aucun autre ne pourrait plus te toucher. »

Il avait utilisé le conditionnel et il avait bien raison. L'idée même de laisser une créature, quelle qu'elle soit, lui sucer le sang la révulsait. Les croissants s'agitèrent bizarrement dans son estomac et elle regretta soudainement d'en avoir tant mangé.

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, ma belle, déclara-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Je te protégerai. Aucun d'eux ne te touchera.  
\- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient des milliers, contra-t-elle par réflexe, sa logique prenant le dessus.  
\- Je suis puissant, ma belle. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.  
\- Mais pas assez pour vaincre autant de nos pairs à toi tout seul, Jellal. »

Une exclamation inarticulée échappa à Erza alors qu'elle fixait la personne qui venait d'apparaître en face d'eux. Le bleu la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment la paume de son pouce.

« Sois sans crainte, ma belle. Je te présente le second vampire qui ne te fera jamais de mal : notre Roi, Zeref. »

Le souverain était plutôt petit. Il avait un visage de bébé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Seul ce dernier trait reflétait véritablement une certaine dangerosité. Si elle l'avait croisé par hasard dans la rue, elle l'aurait pris pour un lycéen de son âge.

 _C'est_ _ **ça**_ _, le Roi des vampires ?_

Un rire bas quitta les lèvres de Jellal et elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Tu es facile à lire, ma belle. Malgré son apparence, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'existe aucun vampire plus puissant que lui. Comment va Mavis ?, s'enquit-il auprès de Zeref.  
\- Bien. Aussi enjouée que d'habitude. Par contre, je ne donne pas cher de ta propre peau, mon ami. Même toi, tu ne peux pas vaincre des milliers de vampires, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.  
\- Je le ferai s'il le faut, rétorqua le bleu.  
\- Pourquoi risquer ta vie ? Fais-là tienne, Jellal, c'est mon dernier conseil. », dit-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Ses jambes ne tenaient plus. Ils avaient passé la journée à courir – et dans le cas d'Erza, à se faire porter de temps en temps par Jellal. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de vampires qu'ils avaient croisé dans la journée. Des dizaines ? Des centaines ?

Peu importait combien d'entre eux le bleu tuait, il en arrivait deux fois plus à chaque fois. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs à leurs trousses – encore. Ils finirent coincés dans un cul-de-sac, la sortie obstruée par la foule de leurs poursuivants. Tous ne ressemblaient pas au monstre qui l'avait coursée la première fois. En fait, la majorité possédait une apparence totalement humaine – s'il n'y avait leurs yeux assoiffés pour la détromper.

Les premiers rangs s'avancèrent et Jellal se positionna devant elle. Elle recula pour lui laisser de l'espace alors que les premiers coups volaient. Quatre vampires tombèrent avant qu'un coup vicieux n'ouvre une plaie profonde sur la cuisse du bleu. Avec horreur, elle vit son défenseur faiblir de plus en plus, refusant malgré tout de laisser ses adversaires passer sa ligne de défense.

Les genoux de Jellal heurtèrent le sol et elle se précipita vers lui par réflexe. Une main la saisit par les cheveux et la jeta au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Deux cercles commencèrent à se former – l'un autour d'elle et l'autre autour du bleu. Un vampire tendit une main impatiente dans sa direction et se fit violemment repousser par un autre. Dans un concert de grognements bestiaux, les créatures de la nuit commencèrent à s'écharper les unes les autres.

Avisant son compagnon allongé au sol, elle rampa tant bien que mal dans sa direction. Un poids soudain sur son dos lui fit cogner la tête par terre. Le vampire qui la clouait au sol saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et tira, l'obligeant à relever la tête en arrière. Elle sentit son souffle près de son oreille et croisa le regard désespéré du bleu. Terrorisée à l'idée de finir en en-cas pour vampire, elle fit la seule chose qui lui parut logique dans leur situation.

Elle tendit son bras à Jellal.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. L'agresseur d'Erza raffermit sa poigne sur ses mèches et elle gémit. Ses iris croisèrent à nouveau ceux de son unique allié et il lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de prendre délicatement son bras entre ses doigts et de relever sa manche, découvrant la peau blanche.

Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre et un cri de douleur passa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son agresseur disparut subitement, ainsi que Jellal. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, serrant contre elle son poignet meurtri. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le bras en feu. Un liquide chaud poissa ses doigts et elle ferma les yeux.

Les cris autour d'elle devinrent lointains, puis s'évanouirent totalement.

* * *

Elle se réveilla une fois encore dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et se fit la réflexion que Jellal aimait _vraiment_ les chambres d'hôtel. Elle passa sur le dos, bailla et tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur.

S'asseyant, elle contempla en silence le bandage blanc savamment enroulé autour de son poignet – là où le bleu l'avait mordue. Là où elle l'avait laissé la mordre. Des pas discrets lui firent lever la tête et elle regarda l'objet de ses pensées s'approcher lentement et s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Tu as peur de moi ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui elle avait toute confiance à l'instant même, c'était bien lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie – deux fois. Ce n'était pas rien.

« Du coup, demanda-t-elle en se rappelant une de leurs conversations. Tu es vraiment plus puissant ?  
\- Oui, sourit-il. Mais surtout, grâce à ça (Il souleva précautionneusement son poignet bandé.), aucun vampire ne t'ennuiera plus jamais.  
\- Ah, je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil. », intervint une voix satisfaite.

Erza cligna des yeux en voyant le Roi des vampires surgir de nulle part.

« Zeref, gronda gentiment une petite voix, tu pourrais au moins te téléporter devant leur porte. C'est la moindre des politesses.  
\- Je suis Roi, Mavis.  
\- Ça ne te dispense pas de suivre quelques règles élémentaires ! »

Ébahie, la rousse regarda le petit bout de femme aux cheveux blonds qui tenait tête au surpuissant souverain des vampires. Jellal s'éclaircit la gorge, interrompant la simili-dispute.

« Puis-je savoir ce que Leurs Très Grandes Majestés ont à faire avec nous ?, s'enquit-il d'un ton ironique.  
\- Dis donc, Jellal, je te trouve bien insolent depuis que tu es amoureux !, s'exclama Mavis en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.  
\- Il l'était déjà avant de la rencontrer, rétorqua Zeref d'un ton blasé. Montre-moi la morsure. », ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers Erza.

Celle-ci adressa à Jellal un regard effrayé en voyant le vampire aux cheveux noirs se rapprocher d'elle. La blonde s'interposa entre eux deux.

« Zeref !, le tança-t-elle. Arrête, tu vois bien que lui fais peur. Pauvre chose, va, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la rousse dans ses bras. Il ne te fera pas de mal, lui assura-t-elle. Il va juste entériner le fait que tu appartiens à Jellal. »

L'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un sonnait bizarrement dans l'esprit d'Erza. Bizarre certes, mais elle s'aperçut que ça ne la répugnait pas. Actuellement, elle trouvait même ça un peu excitant... Comme une sorte de plaisir coupable. Elle baissa la tête et espéra que personne n'avait remarqué ses joues marbrées de rose.

Mavis défit délicatement le bandage, exposant les deux petits cercles d'un rouge si foncé qu'il en devenait presque noir. Zeref posa sa paume sur le début de cicatrice et elle sentit une vague de chaleur remonter dans son bras puis s'étendre à tout son corps. Quand il retira sa main, elle vit qu'un entrelacs noir, semblable à un tatouage, avait recouvert la blessure. Elle effleura la marque de l'index.

« Voilà. Ils sont mariés, maintenant rentrons, déclara Zeref en disparaissant.  
\- Quel impoli, celui-là, franchement, soupira Mavis en se relevant. Tout ça parce que son petit frère vient manger à la maison ce soir ! Un vrai gamin. »

Mais elle souriait en disant cela et elle leur souhaita bonne chance avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

Erza, elle, était restée bloquée sur les derniers mots du souverain.

« Mariés ?, balbutia-t-elle. Comment ça, _mariés_ ? »

Jellal eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné – même si le petit éclat au fond de ses prunelles trahissait sa satisfaction.

« C'est une vieille tradition. », éluda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 _Une vieille tradition_ , hein... Elle sourit toutefois en traçant du bout du doigt les lignes enchevêtrées, se faisant la réflexion que c'était plus original qu'une alliance.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis l'anniversaire d'Erza un 5 décembre parce que c'est le jour de la Saint Gérald. :-) Sinon, j'avais envie d'une petite histoire de vampires. Ça faisait longtemps, depuis _Mon ange déchu_. Et promis, je travaille sur un Jellal cool, mystérieux et sûr de lui !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** Je suis toujours stressée ! Très très stressée ! Et une fois ce texte publié je file réviser mon rein. Peur pour le partiel :-{

 **Alisha Horiraito :** J'avoue, je n'ai vu le 0 qu'en lisant la parenthèse après. XD T'as que ça à faire, franchement ?! C'est vrai que mentalement, il n'est plus puceau. Erza va se poser des questions X) Tu sais, le thème 6 de la Mystwalker Week 2015 des Américains, c'est « Something smutty » (littéralement, « quelque chose de salace »). Je sais plus d'où est venue l'idée du miroir à la base. Je crois que je voulais un objet surprenant. C'est après que je me suis rappelée du miroir du Riséd d'HP.

 **Nethzea :** Comment ça j'ai des idées perverses ?! Ah, mais j'ai une excuse : on fait l'appareil génital masculin en ce moment ! X) Suis intouchable. Disons que la pensée « Je suis gêné d'être nu » a été supplantée par d'autres choses... J'aime bien le Erik/Kinana. J'aime bien aussi le Erik/Ultear. Mais bon, dans ce texte, Ultear n'est plus là, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'Erza verrait dans le miroir ? Jellal, nu, un fraisier étalé sur le ventre et le torse, avec une petite fraise au bout de sa *bip*... Non j'arrête, il y a des enfants qui naviguent sur le site (et en plus la fiction est labellisée T). Promis, je travaille sur un Jellal séducteur mystérieux ! )


End file.
